L'image parfaite
by Anarkia
Summary: Dans un but caritatif, notre couple préféré décide de se soumettre à un shooting photo un peu spécial dirigé par un Anglais plutôt coloré…
1. Première impression

**L'image parfaite**

**Disclamer : **Rien dans l'univers de Gravitation ne m'appartient, bien sûr… je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour baver joyeusement dessus!

**Résumé :** Dans un but caritatif, notre couple préféré décide de se soumettre à un shooting photo un peu spécial dirigé par un Anglais plutôt coloré…

**Pairing **: Yuki x Shuichi

**Rating **: M

**CHAPITRE I : Première impression..**

-What a surprise!! Shuichi Shindo!! S'écria l'homme en déboulant dans l'antichambre. Si j'avais su que c'était toi mon prochain client, j'aurais très certainement pris moins de temps pour ma séance précédente, tu le penses bien! Mais je suis comme je suis : jamais capable de regarder mon planning correctement! Quelle tête en l'air je fais…

L'homme gesticula un moment en lui faisant signe d'entrer, puis il s'empressa de débarrasser Shuichi de l'énorme housse contenant très certainement la moitié de sa garde-robe.

-Mais regarde-toi! _Baby_, tu es rayonnant comme toujours! À chaque fois que tu prends rendez-vous pour une nouvelle séance, j'angoisse en me demanda si la tournée ne t'aura pas trop épuisé. J'ai toujours la peur atroce de trouver de vilains cernes sous tes si beaux yeux… mais comme à chaque fois, tu es parfait! Un peu maigre, peut-être. T'alimentes-tu correctement? Tu sais que c'est important, très très très important. Enfin, c'est pas grave pour l'instant, mais avec toute l'énergie que tu dépenses dans un seul concert, un jour tu finiras par t'effondrer si tu ne fais pas attention. Tu finiras par vieillir, toi aussi, lança l'homme sur un ton presque nostalgique…

D'un bond, le photographe sauta presque sur le jeune chanteur et attrapa son visage entre ses mains.

-My sweet baby!! Mais quel âge as-tu, dit-moi?

Shuichi se recula un peu, intrigué par le comportement encore plus hystérique que d'ordinaire de l'homme.

-Je viens tout juste d'avoir 21 ans. Pourquoi?

-21 ans… 21 ans?? Et toujours pas un poil sur le visage? My god…

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

-Yuki dit que c'est à cause de tous ces Pookies que j'ai mangés… Il y aurait eu une modification généticienne ou quelque chose du genre –j'ai pas trop compris- et ce serait pour ça que je n'aurais pas encore de barbe. Mais moi, je m'en fiche; j'ai pas envie d'avoir ce truc piquant partout sur le visage. Et puis je crois que mon Yuki m'aime bien sans barbe… Il me répète tout le temps que j'ai la peau douce, murmura le jeune homme en rougissant un peu de l'aveu.

-Il aurait tort de ne pas te le dire; une vraie peau de bébé, c'est complètement fou… J'ai hâte de fixer tout ça sur un film! Dit-il en offrant un sourire attendri au jeune chanteur. Alors, où est-il, ce veinard d'écrivain qui a la chance d'avoir mis la main sur ton cœur?

Shuichi se laissa choir sur l'un des deux canapés qui ornaient la pièce en soupirant.

-Il prend l'air un moment avant de nous rejoindre. Je crois qu'il est nerveux… Il déteste se faire prendre en photo. Croit-le ou non, mais depuis 3 ans que nous sommes ensemble, il a voulu que je prenne qu'un seul cliché de nous deux…

Le photographe fronça les sourcils d'un air sévère.

-Toi qui aime tellement les jolies photos… ça doit te rendre triste de ne pas avoir plus de souvenir de vos premières années ensemble!

Le garçon aux cheveux roses réfléchit un instant, puis hocha négativement la tête.

-Pas vraiment triste, non… Yuki est timide et je le comprends. Et puis tout ce qui s'est passé depuis c'est trois dernières années est gravé dans ma mémoire et ça me suffit… Par contre, je suis tellement heureux qu'il ait accepté aujourd'hui d'être ici avec moi pour cette œuvre de charité!

Les yeux de Shuichi brillèrent de mille feux et le photographe éclata d'un rire joyeux.

-C'est vrai que la prévention du suicide chez les jeunes est une cause très noble et beaucoup moins appuyée par les stars que les enfants malades ou la recherche sur le cancer. Plusieurs artistes acceptent de participer à ces séances de photo pour la vente aux enchères par seul intérêt pour leur carrière. C'est tout simplement un coup de pub pour eux, c'est regrettable. Je n'ai jamais rencontré ton bel écrivain, mais juste le fait qu'il soit ici pour cette cause et malgré sa peur de la caméra démontre qu'il a une belle âme… et il doit être très intelligent aussi pour avoir su garder ton cœur aussi longtemps. Regarde-toi : tu sembles plus amoureux que jamais!

Le chanteur inclina un peu la tête et sourit tendrement.

-Je le suis…

Après un soupir d'extase, l'homme se leva et rassembla son matériel en vitesse dans une grande mallette noire.

-Nous allons commencer par prendre quelques clichés en action. Peut-être que ça facilitera les choses pour ton Yuki s'il se retrouve dans un environnement connu avec toi, question de le détendre. Et puis la journée est magnifique, ce sera parfait! Le studio ne rendra jamais justice à ta beauté autant que le soleil et le grand air… As-tu quelques endroits en ville à me suggérer, _honey_?

Shuichi réfléchit quelques instants.

-Le parc, peut-être… nous nous sommes rencontré là-bas. Ce pourrait être romantique. J'aime bien marcher au centre-ville avec lui, aussi; parmi la foule de gens pressés de rentrer du boulot, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être anonyme et ça me plait. Je crois aussi que ça plairait à Eiri…

Au moment où le photographe allait répondre, une silhouette élancée se dessina dans l'embrasure de la porte et une voix grave et sèche répondit :

-Je doute que quoi que ce soit ici puisse être en mesure de me plaire…

Shuichi se leva d'un bond et rejoignit l'écrivain qui semblait d'une humeur massacrante pour faire les présentations.

-Andrew, voici Eiri Yuki, mon amoureux et aussi le plus grand écrivain du monde entier… Eiri, je te présente Andrew Davis; il est celui qui fait les photos promotionnelles de Bad luck depuis le tout début! C'est un vrai magicien de l'image!

Le photographe lui tendit amicalement la main en lançant un regard appréciateur à l'intention de Shuichi.

-It's a real pleasure to meet you…

-C'est ça… grommela l'écrivain en évitant soigneusement le regard de l'Anglais. Est-ce qu'on peut commencer, maintenant? J'ai pas toute la journée…

Andrew croisa les bras et se planta devant le blond.

-Justement : ça prendra toute la journée, je vous avertie d'ores et déjà. Je me suis entendu avec Shuichi pour prendre des photos à 4 endroits extérieurs plus le studio : au lieu de votre première rencontre, au centre-ville, les bureaux de la NG et votre appartement puisque apparemment, c'est là-bas que vous écrivez vos livres. Pour ce dernier endroit, je tiens à vous dire que mes clichés se limiteront à votre lieu de travail. Votre intimité sera conservée dans tous les cas. Je tiens à vous assurer que tout ce qui se passera aujourd'hui dans le cadre de notre séance sera et demeurera confidentiel. Je vous remettrai d'ailleurs l'intégralité des clichés et des négatifs dès que mon travail sera terminé.

Si vous vous sentez mal à l'aise avec une pose, quelle qu'elle soit, vous me le dites. Si vous êtes mal à l'aise avec quoi que ce soit, vous me le dites! Si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de demeurer statique devant l'objectif: je me contenterai de prendre des clichés sur le vif… mais VOUS ME LE DITES!

Maintenant que tout ça est mis au clair, voilà ce que j'attends de vous : je ne peux prendre de bons clichés lorsque votre visage est crispé de cette manière. Vous avez l'air d'un vieux célibataire revêche, bref tout à l'opposé de l'effet recherché. Je vous veux détendu et aimant. Bien sûr, je ne m'attends pas à ce que toute cette tension disparaisse dans la première heure, mais je compte sur vous pour tenter au minimum d'être réceptif envers Shuichi qui vous guidera pour ce qui est des poses. Si vous vous sentez à l'aise et vous en avez envie, sachez que vous êtes toujours libre d'initier les idées et les mouvements.

Vous êtes ici dans un but caritatif, ne l'oublier pas. Notre objectif commun, aujourd'hui, est de créer une image qui touchera le public, qui le charmera afin faire monter les enchères le plus haut possible auprès des différents magazines susceptibles d'en acheter les droits de publication. Bien sûr, nous partons déjà avec une longueur d'avance sur les autres stars qui participent à cette campagne; votre couple est une légende, au Japon, et pourtant très peu d'images circulent. Vous êtes très discret sur votre vie privée et cela jouera assurément en notre faveur. Aussi, je ne vous forcerai pas à en dévoiler plus que vous ne le désirez… Juste à vous regarder côte à côte, je peux déjà vous affirmer que vous n'avez aucunement besoin d'être nus l'un contre l'autre pour créer des étincelles et enflammer l'imaginaire collectif: quelques regards, un léger contact, peut-être un baiser, mais définitivement rien de plus.

Je dois dire que vous êtes l'un des couples les mieux assortis que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir de toute ma carrière. J'avoue que j'étais assez sceptique, au départ… J'avais vu des clichés individuels de vous, monsieur Yuki, et je n'étais pas du tout rassuré. Mais il semble que la présence de Shuichi modifie votre physionomie de façon très positive : même si ce n'est pas évident à prime abord, je ressens une grande douceur en vous quand vous le regardez. C'est excellent… Nous allons essayer d'exploiter cet aspect de vous. Sachez que je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous sourissiez ou que vous jouiez soudainement l'amoureux transi. Je travaille avec la vérité et l'authenticité; les sentiments factices ne m'intéressent absolument pas. Aussi contentez-vous d'être vous-même. Vous avez définitivement une personnalité visuelle très intéressante, pleine de lumière et de pureté qui contraste incroyablement avec l'ombre que projette votre regard… Nous allons centrer notre travail là-dessus. Laissez-vous éclairez par Shuichi et ouvrez votre monde au sien, un peu comme je suppose que vous le faites dans votre vie commune. Laissez-le venir à vous, laissez-le vous étonner, laissez-le vous exaspérer, vous faire sourire… et tout ira bien. Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas?

Yuki fronça les sourcils d'une façon sévère et voulut remettre l'homme à sa place, mais pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas, dès qu'il planta son regard dans le sien, ses joues s'embrasèrent.

-Ce n'est en rien de vos affaires! Finit-il par répondre de son habituel ton cassant. Contentez-vous de prendre ces damnées photos et fermez-la un peu; vous êtes encore plus horripilant que votre foutue caméra…

Un immense sourire s'installa sur les lèvres du photographe et il fit un clin d'oeil à Shuichi qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis l'arrivée de son amant.

-C'est le métier qui veut ça, mon cher monsieur Yuki! lança Andrew en éclatant de rire. L'exubérance provoque des réactions et à tous les coups, c'est ce que je recherche! Et puis ça permet à mes clients de se détendre un peu : lorsqu'ils en ont marre, ils me piquent une bonne grosse colère et se libèrent de toutes leurs mauvaises vibrations… c'est très sain! Vous voyez, dès votre arrivée vous vous êtes énervé contre moi, alors nous allons pouvoir commencer le travail bien vite!

Le photographe passa devant le blond, plutôt fier de l'air surpris et hébété de cet homme qui n'avait manifestement pas l'habitude de se faire désarmer ainsi… Il attrapa le bras de Shuichi pour l'emmener un peu à l'écart.

-Tu avais raison : il est parfait ton Yuki. J'aimerais beaucoup que quelqu'un m'aime autant, un jour. Tu as de la chance, _Baby_… Mais ne le laisse pas trop t'intimider quand même, d'accord?

Shuichi jeta un coup d'œil à son amant qui semblait hésiter entre le désespoir le plus complet et l'exaspération totale, puis se mit à sautiller en demandant qu'elle tenue il devait enfiler. Le photographe regarda un instant sa montre, puis déclara que c'était l'heure parfaite pour marcher au centre-ville. La lumière de la fin de l'avant-midi donnerait un éclairage tout à fait intéressant et cela permettrait à l'écrivain de se détendre…

-Tenue de ville, Shuichi. Et pour l'amour du ciel, n'enfile pas l'un de tes affreux pulls orangés!

Le garçon se figea et laissa tomber le t-shirt qu'il tenait déjà dans ses mains.

-Non… ne me dit pas que personne ne t'a jamais dit que cette couleur était une vraie horreur avec ton teint et tes cheveux!! Si? Alors voilà, je vais me dévouer : c'est très laid. Maintenant que c'est dit, laisse-moi voir ce qu'on peut trouver à te mettre…

Étrangement, Yuki ressentit déjà une montée de sympathie pour cet homme. Finalement, ce type n'était peut-être pas aussi détestable qu'il l'aurait crû…

GGGGGGGGGGGG

-Du blanc. C'est l'été, tu es en ville, tu es heureux et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, alors ce sera parfait. Enfile donc ce petit Capri qui te fait de si jolies fesses et je vais te trouver un haut qui convient pendant ce temps. Quant à vous, monsieur Yuki, retirez ce veston austère et enfilez la chemise de lin noire qui traîne là-bas : je crois qu'elle fait à peu près votre taille… Non! Shuichi, veux-tu s'il te plait retirer ces baskets débiles!! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi!? Tu n'es plus dans la cours de récré mais bien en train de prendre la pose en vue d'apparaître sur une couverture d'un grand magazine, alors fait un effort bon sang! Tu es un jeune adulte absolument superbe qui se promènera au bras d'un homme plein de charme et de classe en plein cœur de la métropole: pense _attitude_, Shuichi, _attitude_! Et vous, Yuki, déboutonnez un autre bouton de la chemise et roulez les manches jusqu'aux coudes…

Le photographe chercha activement dans la penderie où il conservait quelques secrets pour ses clients préférés et trouva exactement ce qu'il lui fallait : un chandail sans manche d'un beau blanc nacré avec des broderies stylisées sur toute sa longueur. Le col était légèrement montant mais laissait une ouverture à l'avant qui libérait sa gorge jusqu'à sa base, ce qui mettait définitivement en valeur les traits fins de son visage. Bien sûr, il s'agissait d'un vêtement féminin… mais Shuichi était définitivement le genre d'artiste qui pouvait se permettre ce genre d'excentricité. Et puis ce chandail soulignerait à merveille sa beauté androgyne tout en contrastant d'une façon très intéressante avec le profil de Yuki qui lui, était l'image même de la masculinité.

Le photographe sourit en voyant Shuichi sortir du large paravent tout habillé.

-_Honey_, tu es à toi tout seul une vraie œuvre d'art. Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais prendre rendez-vous avec un styliste pour retravailler ton look. Tu n'es plus au jardin d'enfants, maintenant… et regarde comme tu es sexy avec un minimum d'effort! Ton Yuki est d'ailleurs sur le point de prendre feu juste à te zieuter… imagine un peu le feu d'artifice dans la chambre à coucher si tu prenais l'habitude de te fringuer comme ça pour lui un peu plus souvent!!

L'écrivain manqua s'étouffer et fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux alors que le photographe éclatait d'un rire clair en attrapant tout son matériel pour se diriger vers l'extérieur.

-Je ne pensais pas réussir à vous déstabiliser avec mes petits commentaires grivois, monsieur Yuki! Tout compte fait, votre candeur est presque aussi touchante que celle de Shuichi… Mais comme on dit : qui se ressemble s'assemble! Allez, en route les tourtereaux!

Le jeune homme tendit une bouteille d'eau à son amoureux en posant une main inquiète sur son bras.

-Andrew est un peu… provocateur, parfois. Mais au fond c'est un homme gentil et je t'assure que c'est le meilleur photographe de tout Tokyo…

Les traits de l'homme se durcirent alors qu'il reposait la bouteille d'un geste sec sur la table basse mais lorsqu'il voulu se diriger vers la sortie, une main timide se posa sur son avant-bras.

-Tu es fâché contre moi? murmura Shuichi à demie voix.

L'écrivain se retourna et regarda les grands yeux tristes de son amant un long moment avant de pousser un profond soupir.

-Non… bien sûr que non, baka… Allez, allons-y maintenant, dit-il en sortant du petit salon.

Mais Shuichi l'arrêta avec sa petite voix toute hésitante :

-Yuki? … Est-ce que… c'est vrai, ce qu'il a dit? …que tu me trouves plus attirant habillé comme ça que d'ordinaire?

Le blond hésita un instant, puis sans dire un mot, il revint près de son amant et posa simplement ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser qui voulait dire bien plus que toutes les réponses du monde…

Quelques clics sonores se firent entendre dans la pièce et lorsque les deux hommes rouvrirent les yeux, le photographe à l'air ravi leur adressa un sourire sincère.

-Vous voyez Monsieur Yuki, vous n'en n'êtes pas mort! Et puis je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser passer ce moment; vous étiez beaucoup trop mignons…

Le blond gêné et furieux s'écarta de son amant et toisa Andrew d'un air mauvais.

-Il est hors de question qu'une photo comme celle-là se retrouve à la une d'un magazine, vous m'entendez!! S'écria le blond. Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de détruire ce film au plus vite avant que ce soit moi qui le fasse!!

-Mais Yuki!! se plaignit Shuichi en essayant de venir en aide au photographe qui, au fond, ne venait que de faire son travail.

Le photographe éclata de rire à nouveau.

-Allons, Monsieur Yuki… Je vous ai dit que toutes les photos que je prends reviendront entre vos mains et que le choix final vous appartiendra. Si vous ne voulez pas de ce cliché, alors vous l'offrirez à Shuichi; je suis sûr qu'il meure d'envie d'avoir une photo comme celle-là de vous deux. Et si vous voulez la brûler, vous le ferez à ce moment là… mais attendez de voir le résultat final avant de me sauter à la gorge. D'accord? Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir attaqué par l'objectif, je vous le répète…

Le photographe chassa ses paroles du revers de la main en coupant toute argumentation possible de la part de l'auteur.

-Ah oui! S'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Pendant que j'y pense!!

Andrew fouilla dans une petite boite près de l'entrée et il en ressortit une montre griffée au large bracelet de cuir noir qu'il tendit à l'écrivain en haussant les épaules.

-Petit plaisir personnel : j'ai un faible pour les hommes qui ont de belles mains et qui portent des montres seyantes… surtout avec une chemise style négligé, les cheveux en bataille et un air hautain aussi irrésistible. Je l'avais achetée pour mon ancien petit copain mais la vie étant ce qu'elle est, je ne la lui ai jamais offerte… et puis j'ai bien l'impression que si j'attends le prince charmant pour la donner, cette montre ne sera jamais portée et finira ternie dans son écrin. Alors faite-moi plaisir et acceptez-la…

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Eiri Yuki fut pris de court et ne sut quoi dire. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver les mots, Andrew attrapa son poignet et la lui enfila.

-Andrew… murmura Shuichi. Tu…

Le photographe lui fit à nouveau un petit clin d'œil complice.

-Je fais une pierre deux coups : je me débarrasse d'un vieux souvenir douloureux et j'amadoue ton bel écrivain! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, _Baby_, c'est vraiment un cadeau désintéressé; si j'avais eu la moindre chance de conquérir une merveille comme lui, je l'aurais très certainement conservée! Mais malheureusement, les hommes de 25 ans, beaux, riches et célèbres ne s'intéressent pas à la vieille chaussette toute ridée que je suis! … Mais bon, trêve de discussion : il faut y aller avant de perdre la luminosité naturelle du début de journée! Et puis il faut le dire, j'ai trop hâte de faire un tour dans cette voiture de race que conduit notre cher Yuki!!

Shuichi lui adressa un sourire radieux et sortit dehors en entraînant Yuki à sa suite dans un geste joyeux.

-C'est vrai que j'ai trop de chance d'être amoureux d'un homme comme toi… je t'aime mon Yuki d'amour!!

Le blond grogna en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Kami sama… quand cesseras-tu de m'appeler ainsi, gamin stupide.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en souriant d'un air charmeur.

-Le jour où tu pourras me dire sans mentir que tu veux que j'arrête!

Yuki croisa les bras sur son torse d'un air particulièrement irrité :

-Je veux que tu arrêtes.

Shuichi se leva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, tout près de son oreille et lui souffla d'un air sensuel:

-Menteur…

L'écrivain soupira d'exaspération en rougissant un peu alors que son amant s'enfuyait de l'autre côté de la voiture pour embarquer du côté passager.

_Dieu que ce gamin était stupide… mais c'est fou comme il pouvait l'aimer!_


	2. Le Grand Oeil

_**Note de l'auteuze**__ : Comme le temps passe vite… j'avais oublié que j'avais promis de poster rapidement la suite. Bon, enfin, maintenant c'est fait! Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que j'ai été vraiment trop contente de voir que cette histoire pouvait amuser d'autres êtres humains sur la terre que moi-même, huhu!_

_Vos commentaires ont été super appréciés et j'espère ne pas avoir oublié personne dans mes réponses. Sinon, pour ceux qui m'ont encouragée à continuer, je vous dit un gros merci et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE II: Le Grand oeil**

-Relève les épaules, Shuichi. Comme ça, c'est mieux… Marche devant et fait un tour sur toi-même… Par-fait, tu es absolument sublime Baby, continue comme ça. … Monsieur Yuki, passez donc votre main gauche dans vos cheveux… Ne regardez pas Shuichi; regardez en haut à votre gauche!! Ignorez-le complètement pour l'instant et restez stoïque. Laissez-le ramer pour mériter votre attention. Vous êtes blasé. Vous êtes indifférent et froid. Vous êtes Eiri Yuki. Allez-vous vous vraiment vous laisser amadouer aussi facilement par cette lolita aux cheveux roses?

Un grognement sourd s'échappa des lèvres de l'écrivain.

-On peut prendre une pause pour que je puisse en griller une avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon?

-Vous fumez? S'écria le photographe dans un couinement ressemblant étrangement à un cri de jouissance. Par tous les saints du ciel!! Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour en allumer une!?

Le blond s'arrêta de marcher et observa le photographe quelques instants du coin de l'oeil; _Andrew avait l'air tellement cinglé qu'il se dit qu'il n'en avait peut-être pas aussi envie que ça, finalement : _le photographe venait de changer sa pellicule et avait installé quelque chose au bout de son objectif qui lui donnait l'impression qu'on allait le fusiller sur place. Mais lorsque l'écrivain esquissa un mouvement pour remettre son paquet dans sa poche en lui faisant signe qu'il allait laisser tomber son idée, l'homme explosa littéralement de colère :

-Vous allez mettre cette foutue cigarette entre vos lèvres oui!? Si vous croyez que je vais laisser filer une image aussi érotique que vous en train de fumer, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude!! Exécution immédiate!!

Le blond trembla de colère, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit, Shuichi bondit devant lui, fouilla dans sa chemise et lui enfourna une cigarette dans la bouche sans plus de cérémonie. Sans attendre la moindre autorisation, il glissa une main dans la poche droite de son pantalon –là où il savait qu'il gardait toujours son briquet- et fouilla un instant pour le retrouver. Les joues de Yuki prirent une vive teinte carmin lorsqu'il sentit la main de son amant lui caresser la cuisse au passage avant d'en ressortir tout aussi naturellement qu'elle était venue pour allumer sa cigarette d'un geste qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

-Eiri, tu fumes comme il te l'a demandé, et toi, Andrew, tu arrêtes de baver devant mon petit ami avec cet air de briseur de ménage… et puis parles à mon Yuki plus gentiment, s'il te plait!! Il fait de gros efforts pour faire ce que tu dis sans rechigner, alors essaie d'être un peu moins dur. C'est d'accord, tous les deux?

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un instant du regard, puis Yuki baissa les épaules en signe d'abandon.

-Je déteste les artistes, marmonna le blond.

-Hey! Lança Shuichi. Et moi alors?

Les lèvres de l'homme s'étirèrent dans un léger sourire et ses yeux brillèrent un moment d'une lueur d'ambre.

-Disons… que tu as certains bons côtés qui jouent en ta faveur, murmura-t-il en glissant une main le long de la ceinture de son pantalon pour l'attirer à lui dans un geste possessif destiné à narguer le photographe.

Mais plutôt que de s'énerver comme Yuki l'espérait, l'homme se contenta de les mitrailler avec son objectif jusqu'à les aveugler complètement.

-Par tous les saints, ce mec est la luxure incarnée! Qu'on me tue sur la place publique si je n'arrive pas à faire monter les enchères à 3 millions avec vous deux! Maronna-t-il en se déplaçant autour d'eux pour couvrir tous les angles.

Shuichi ricana un peu mais se ravisa en constatant qu'Eiri avait encore blêmit depuis tout à l'heure : de la colère, il était passé au découragement le plus total. Le pauvre avait l'air complètement dépassé et le regard d'animal traqué qu'il lançait à Andrew et sa caméra finit de convaincre le jeune chanteur de demander une pause.

-J'aime bien cette boutique! Lança Shuichi. Tu permets que j'y fasse un saut avec Eiri avant de poursuivre la séance, demanda-t-il? J'ai vu en vitrine un bracelet qui serait vraiment génial avec mon costume de scène de la première partie pour la tournée! Justement, toi qui parlait de renouveler mon look, Andrew : voilà une super occasion! Tu viens, Yuki? s'empressa-t-il de demander avant de s'engouffrer dans la boutique à toute vitesse en entraînant son amant par le bras.

Dès que le carillon eut tinté une deuxième fois et que la porte se fut refermée sur le brouhaha assourdissant de la ville, Eiri Yuki poussa un profond soupir, soulagé.

-Il était pourri ce mensonge pour te débarrasser du photographe : tout le monde sait que tu portes les mêmes horribles bracelets porte-bonheur en cuir depuis le tout début de ta carrière! Tu le répètes au moins à chacune de tes interviews…

Le jeune homme rougit un peu, mais hocha vivement la tête.

-Ce n'était pas un mensonge : ce bracelet me plaît vraiment, dit-il d'une voix douce. À chaque fois que je passe devant cette boutique, j'ai envie de le voir de plus près, mais tu as raison, je…

Une vendeuse qui semblait les avoir reconnu s'empressa de venir vers eux avec un sourire avenant sur le visage.

-Le large bracelet d'argent à l'extrême droite de la vitrine, c'est bien ça? demanda-t-elle en s'inclinant pour les saluer. Il est vraiment magnifique, n'est-ce pas? C'est l'une de nos plus belles pièces! Il s'agit d'un savant alliage d'or blanc et de bronze et les motifs imbriqués à l'intérieur sont en platine. Il a été dessiné par un nouveau designer italien que j'adore et dont je me fais une joie de promouvoir le génie! Je vais moi-même sur place pour choisir chaque pièce, vous savez! Ce sont des bijoux uniques : vous n'en trouverez pas de pareils dans tous le Japon!

Le visage du jeune chanteur s'illumina littéralement, quand la vendeuse revint avec le bijou et le lui montra.

-Toutefois, j'ignore s'il vous ira… Puisqu'il s'agit d'une pièce originale, il est impossible de le retoucher et le modèle, bien que le style puisse convenir tout autant à un homme, le bijou a été forgé pour convenir au poignet féminin, je le crains fort…

L'écrivain haussant les épaules d'un air blasé.

-Je ne crois donc pas que ce soit un problème, dit-il en attrapant le bracelet que la dame lui tendit en souriant. Donnes ta main, ordonna-t-il à son amant qui semblait beaucoup trop concentré sur ledit objet pour se préoccuper de ce qui pouvait se passer autour.

Et comme un charme, un clic gracieux se fit entendre : tel qu'Eiri l'avait prédit, le bracelet lui allait à la perfection, tant et si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait été dessiné spécialement pour lui. Le métal épousait avec précision les contours de son poignet pour lui donner un look définitivement masculin.

-Il est… vraiment magnifique, murmura le jeune musicien. C'est comme s'il avait une âme, ou je ne sais trop…

-Si je peux me permettre, dit doucement la femme en saisissant le poignet de Shuichi, je trouve qu'il vous ressemble assez : vous voyez, la couleur que prend le cuivre à cet endroit? On dirait la couleur des reflets de vos cheveux. Et plus généralement, j'ai l'impression que cette pièce est un peu à l'image du garçon que j'ai devant les yeux : lumineux, charmant et plein de candeur…

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux en rougissant.

-Merci. Je l'aime vraiment. Je passe devant la boutique à tous les jours depuis des mois et à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'appelle! Il est tellement beau, murmura distraitement Shuichi en le caressant du bout des doigts. Combien est-ce qu'il coûte?

La femme tourna le regard une fraction de seconde vers l'écrivain qui répondit à sa question muette par un léger hochement de tête auquel la vendeuse répondit par un sourire entendu.

-Je crois cependant, si vous avez l'habitude de tenir votre micro de la main gauche, que vous auriez intérêt à porter le bijou à droite, lança-t-elle joyeusement. L'éclat en sera mis en valeur lorsque vous bougerez! Si vous voulez m'excuser un moment, dit-elle avant se s'incliner quelque peu et de laisser les deux hommes seul à seul, saisissant au passage la carte que l'écrivain lui tendait.

Shuichi ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot, son amant se saisit de son poignet pour observer le bijou à son tour.

-Il te plait? Demanda-t-il de son éternel air distant. Tu es sûr qu'il ne restera pas au fond d'un tiroir comme toutes les autres horribles breloques que tu as?

Les yeux de Shuichi brillèrent un moment, puis il retira vivement sa main de la sienne, vexé.

-Justement, ce n'est pas une breloque, comme tu dis, c'est un vrai bijou. Et puis d'abord je n'ai rien de comparable à ce bracelet… il est trop beau, ajouta-t-il en glissant un doigt dessus à nouveau. D'ailleurs il faut que je sache combien il vaut… Peut-être que je pourrais…

-Il est à toi, dit simplement le blond.

Le chanteur resta immobile un long moment, promenant son regard de son poignet aux yeux d'Eiri, l'air complètement ahuri. Ce n'est que lorsque la dame revint et glissa discrètement dans la main de son amant quelque chose ressemblant à une carte de crédit que Shuichi réalisa ce que ces mots impliquaient.

-Mais, mais… il doit valoir une fortune, et…

-Trop tard, j'ai dit; il est à toi, répéta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel alors que Shuichi plaquait une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-À moi? répéta-t-il, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

L'écrivain, mi-exaspéré, mi-émerveillé par la candeur de son baka d'amant, esquissa un petit sourire et répondit « à toi » un peu plus doucement.

Shuichi avança un peu vers lui et les rires nerveux qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres se transformèrent peu à peu en sanglots à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Une larme coula sur sa joue et lentement, il jeta un regard sur les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient dans la boutique et soupira un peu en encrant son regard dans celui du blond.

-C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais eu, murmura-t-il. Merci Eiri, je… je sais pas quoi dire, je…

Le garçon baissa la tête en reniflant un peu et l'homme s'approcha, frôlant sa main du bout des doigts, comprenant à sa réaction que Shuichi, par pudeur, par peur de choquer les autres clients de l'endroit, retenait de son mieux toute la joie qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

Et au fond de lui-même, l'écrivain se sentit mourir un peu.

Il savait qu'en n'importe quelle autre circonstance, s'ils avaient été seuls tous les deux, Shuichi se serait empressé de lui sauter dans les bras presque jusqu'à le renverser par terre. Il savait que son amoureux aurait passé ses bras autour de son cou, lui aurait dit « je t'aime » et l'aurait embrassé, _il savait_…

Alors Shuichi pleurait en silence… _son_ Shuichi pleurait, alors qu'il aurait du rire, perdu dans son cou.

Et encore une fois, l'écrivain se sentit révolté par ces regards, par ces gens. Il aurait voulu s'en moquer, marcher vers lui et l'embrasser. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Mais il n'y arrivait pas…

_Et il se détestait pour ça…_

-Allez, lui dit simplement Eiri… ton imbécile de photographe va finir par s'impatienter dehors et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il voudra nous faire faire après. Autant ne pas trop tarder.

L'écrivain passa une main furtive sur la joue de Shuichi, comme pour effacer le trop-plein d'émotion qui brouillait encore son visage enfantin.

-Vient, lui répéta-t-il doucement… Comme ça tu pourras lui demander de te photographier avec, ok?

Shuichi renifla un peu, puis finit par acquiescer.

-…De toute façon, je crois que c'est une bonne heure pour se rendre au parc, dit-il… Il fait chaud aujourd'hui : il y aura moins de gens, dit-il avec amertume… enfin peut-être…

L'écrivain attrapa la facture que la dame lui tendait et grimaça légèrement en jetant un œil sur le total; même pour lui, c'était une somme tout à fait inconvenante, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais il repensa soudain aux paroles d'Andrew, tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il lui avait offert la montre qu'il portait au poignet et l'argent lui sembla soudainement bien dérisoire.

Il négligeait souvent Shuichi… Il n'était pas un amoureux parfait, il en était conscient. Il travaillait constamment, souvent la nuit et les week-ends, il était distant la plupart du temps. Il l'avait trompé quelques fois, et il l'avait fait pleuré souvent. Il ne lui avait jamais dit ces mots qu'il espérait tant entendre…

Mais pourtant, il l'aimait.

Et c'était la seule certitude qu'il avait dans toute cette vie. À 26 ans, il savait qu'il avait besoin de lui, qu'il voulait être avec lui, vivre avec lui… Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de lui si le gosse venait à le laisser.

L'homme glissa une main discrète autour de ses reins en l'entraînant dehors, un fugace sourire éclairant son visage. _Cette journée était une façon comme une autre de le lui montrer combien il comptait_…

* * *

Après un peu plus d'une heure à prendre la pose dans tel ou tel café, au détour d'une ruelle ou en pleine rue, Andrew avait décidé qu'il avait assez de matériel satisfaisant pour l'endroit et avait déclaré qu'ils allaient se rendre au parc pour terminer la matinée malgré l'heure tardive.

Shuichi pour sa part, marchait sur le chemin du retour sans trop regarder où il allait, les yeux obstinément braqués sur le bracelet qui ornait son poignet, au grand dam de son amant et des passants qu'ils croisaient.

-Baka… veux-tu regarder où tu mets les pieds à la fin! Grogna Yuki en saisissant le bras du jeune chanteur pour lui éviter de foncer tout droit dans un homme qui faisait au bas mot trois fois son poids et qui, sans son complet-veston, pourrait facilement passer pour un lutteur sumo. Tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un… ou te blesser, murmura-t-il en tournant la tête pour suivre un instant l'homme du regard en en profitant pour vérifier que «_ ce damné de photographe_ » les suivait toujours.

Eiri leva les yeux au ciel en constatant que rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire n'arriverait à faire revenir Shuichi à la réalité.

-Parfait! dit-il avec sarcasme avant de le pousser devant lui. T'es un grand garçon, tu fais comme tu veux…

L'écrivain sourcilla un moment en regardant l'arbre qui se dressait à quelques mètres devant, puis enfouit ses mains dans ses poches d'un air décontract.

Il fit le décompte dans sa tête : 5-4-3-2-1-

-aiiiiiillleeeee!! Yuki!!

Eiri remonta calmement à sa hauteur en haussant les épaules, indifférent à ses jérémiades.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit?

Le jeune chanteur continua de pleurnicher un instant en se frottant le crâne de manière exagérée en malmenant son « brushing ».

-Ça fait mal!! Marmonna-t-il avant de baisser ses grands yeux remplis de larmes….Je sais, je sais Eiri, je promets de regarder où je marche à l'avenir. Mais c'est juste que…

L'homme glissa une main sur son dos pour s'enjoindre à se remettre en route et Shuichi se retourna un peu pour chercher Andrew des yeux anxieusement. Mais l'appareil photo n'était pas en vue et le chanteur en fut soulagé.

-Que quoi? Demanda Eiri en constatant que Shuichi n'avait nullement l'intention de terminer son idée.

Le garçon baissa les yeux à nouveau en rougissant et manqua de peu le poteau subséquent qui se trouvait sur sa route.

-Regarde où tu mets les pieds, bordel! S'exclama Eiri en le saisissant par les épaules pour le ramener vers le centre du trottoir en inversant leur position.

Shuichi sursauta, puis s'accrocha un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire au bras de son amoureux en murmurant désespérément des « pardon! » et « désolé! » et « je promets de faire attention cette fois»…

-Mais si je le perds des yeux, il pourrait se détacher, ou se faire accrocher par quelqu'un, ou tomber dit-il en lâchant le bras de Eiri pour s'intéresser de nouveau à son propre poignet… Imagine si je l'égarais, souffla-t-il, un air de pur effroi sur son visage!! Je pense que j'en mourrais! Déclara-t-il avec émotion.

L'écrivain ne pu réprimer un léger sourire avant de hocher la tête, découragé. Dans un ultime effort, il retira ses verres fumés et se saisit du poignet de son amant alors qu'ils étaient immobilisés au feu rouge pour traverser le carrefour.

-Tu vois là et là, dit-il en montrant du doigt le mécanisme de sûreté du bracelet, c'est très solide. Il n'y a donc aucun risque que tu le perdes lorsqu'il est bien enclenché. Et présentement il l'est. Donc tu peux concentrer ton attention sur autre chose et arrêter de faire des simagrées, maintenant…

Shuichi baissa légèrement ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez pour regarder son amant dans les yeux.

-Oh je vois… d'accord Yuki, je vais essayer de ne plus te faire honte, c'est promis, dit-il en lui souriant de cette manière si particulière qui lui rappelait inéluctablement pourquoi il était en couple depuis tout ce temps avec ce gamin dégénéré…

À mi-chemin entre le repentir et la séduction, son sourire était paradoxalement plein de l'arrogance de celui qui sait qu'il sera pardonné et d'une candeur véritable, candeur qui lui faisait inévitablement lever les yeux au ciel en se maudissant d'être si facilement manipulable…

L'écrivain s'empressa de remettre ses verres fumés alors que Shuichi faisait de même en souriant aux anges, tout simplement heureux…

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et Eiri sourcilla à nouveau en regardant son amant du coin de l'œil.

-Au fait, je ne savais pas que les cheveux hirsutes et en broussaille revenaient à la mode pour les shootings photo… Tu aurais dû me le dire; ça m'aurait évité de perdre mon précieux temps ce matin.

Shuichi le regarda un moment sans trop comprendre, puis sursauta en plaquant ses mains sur sa tête qui, effectivement, pouvait faire concurrence à la plus belle des bottes de foin. Il tenta de les discipliner de son mieux en se servant de ses doigts comme d'un peigne sous le regard amusé de son amant. Après quelques instants d'intense réaménagement capillaire, le chanteur se retourna envers Eiri l'air penaud.

-De quoi j'ai l'air?

L'écrivain haussa les épaules en retenant un sourire.

-D'un mec qui sort du lit après une nuit particulièrement agitée… lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en y glissant les mains à son tour pour discipliner les mèches qui refusaient d'obéir au garçon. Là, dit-il en regardant à nouveau le résultat. De toute manière, je les préfère un peu décoiffés… Trop sage, ça ne te ressemble pas, dit-il en se remettant en route alors que le feu tombait vert, suivi quelques secondes plus tard par un Shuichi extatique qui rayonnait littéralement de bonheur.

Aussi ne s'aperçut-il pas qu'un certain photographe changeait pour la troisième fois en peu de temps la pellicule de son appareil en prenant soin de rester quelques pas derrière, le regard braqué sur un certain couple qui ne cessait de le surprendre à chaque instant…

* * *

-Superbe! Magnifique! Vous êtes merveilleux!! C'est fou ce que je vous aime!! Lança Andrew en embrassant avec exubérance son appareil photo avant d'en changer pour la quatrième fois la pellicule. Vous voyez ce que je vous disais, Monsieur l'écrivain! C'est beaucoup plus facile et moins intimidant si vous centrez toute votre attention sur Shuichi. De cette manière vous vous occupez de lui, et lui, de la caméra!

-Et toi tu t'occupes de faire des photos de génie! Ajouta Shuichi en s'allongeant sur le banc où Eiri était assis, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. On fait une super équipe!

Le blond haussa les sourcils, peu convaincu, alors qu'il glissait machinalement une main sur le front de Shuichi. Une femme qui passait par là leur jeta un regard insistant, mais l'écrivain ne s'écarta pas, lutant contre cette honte irrationnelle qu'il ressentait toujours lorsqu'on le surprenait dans une position qui trahissait l'existence du couple qu'il formait avec le jeune chanteur.

Shuichi sentit son amant se tendre et releva légèrement la tête pour suivre du regard la femme qui passait.

-Tu la connais? Demanda-t-il d'un ton amer.

Eiri ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux sur lui avant de reprendre le geste qu'il avait suspendu dans les cheveux de Shuichi. Le garçon, satisfait, n'ajouta rien mais lança un regard victorieux à la passante qui se détourna enfin.

-Relèves-toi, Shuichi et assieds-toi près de Yuki, ordonna Andrew. Il m'en faut encore quelques unes.

Le soleil leur tapait fort sur la tête et cela faisait déjà près d'une heure qu'ils prenaient la pose sur ce banc, aussi le jeune homme montra-t-il quelques signes d'impatience.

-Est-ce que ce banc a quelque chose de spécial? demanda-t-il. Parce que je commence à trouver qu'il fait drôlement chaud, ici… Un peu d'ombre ne serait pas de trop. Et j'ai faim, aussi, pas toi? demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Eiri.

Le blond haussa les épaules avec indifférence en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

-Tant que j'ai le droit de fumer, répondit-il évasivement en en prenant une longue inspiration.

Andrew prit une ou deux photos et Shuichi eut la soudaine impression que lui-même ne se retrouvait même pas dans le champ de l'objectif. Il se prit la note mentale de vérifier que ces clichés se retrouvaient bien dans le travail qu'il leur soumettrait… Pas qu'il doutait d'Andrew, non… mais dès la première seconde, il avait compris que l'écrivain était tout à fait son type d'homme…

-Mettez un bras le long du banc, derrière Shuichi et inclinez légèrement la tête vers la droite. Shuichi, toi, tu t'assois un peu plus loin de lui. Laisse un léger espace entre vous deux, comme ça, c'est bien… Assieds-toi au fond du banc et appuies-toi sur tes bras en te penchant un peu vers l'avant. Souris… _clic._ Baisses la tête… _clic… _Tu es triste… _clic_… Shuichi, tu gardes la pose et Yuki, vous le regardez maintenant… _clic… _Votre amoureux a du chagrin, Monsieur Yuki : c'est tout ce que ça vous fait? … _clic_… voilà, c'est mieux…

Andrew s'agenouilla pour les prendre en plan, puis baissa son appareil le temps d'adresser un clin d'œil et un sourire au jeune chanteur, qui reconnut bien cet air et lui sourit en retour.

-Je suis un très vieil homme frustré, dit-il en ajustant son objectif. Tu le fais encore comme d'habitude pour moi, Baby? Bon, d'accord, aussi pour ton écrivain, s'il le faut… ajouta-t-il en prenant un cliché. Non, mieux : tu n'as qu'à penser qu'il est moi! ajouta-t-il en éclatant d'un grand rire étrange. Sexy Shuichi, maintenant, Baby!... _clic, clic, clic…_magnifique! Donnes-moi tout! Onhhh oui! gémit Andrew d'une voix nasillarde, c'est d'un naturel!! Oh oui!! Shuichiiiii!! Ouiiiii!!

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de l'écrivain et une volée de « clic » suivit, le faisant disparaître tout aussi rapidement, mais pas assez rapidement pour échapper à la caméra magique d'Andrew qui sembla avoir trouvé ce qu'il voulait.

-Bien, annonça-t-il en passant d'un état proche de la jouissance au calme le plus complet. Un sourire de Monsieur l'écrivain : qui aurait crû y arriver si vite! Il faut fêter ça les enfants : allons déjeuner!

_À suivre…_

* * *

_**Note de l'auteuze :**_

_J'adore écrire n'importe quoi et j'avoue que dans mon palmarès, cette fic là est en tête de liste. Mais bon, ça m'amuse d'inventer des grandes folles comme Andrew et j'avais en tête une super image de notre petit couple chéri qui se tripote, alors j'ai fait de cette idée pourrie une fic, huhu! Mais en tout cas, pauvres de vous, l'image en question est la toute dernière « photo » prise par Andrew dans l'histoire, alors il vous reste environ 2 ou3 chapitres à supporter ce gros n'importe quoi avant d'en arriver là! _

_Par contre, peut-être que la dernière « photo » ne sera pas votre favorite… il faudra que je fasse un petit sondage pour l'épilogue, question de savoir laquelle Shuichi et Eiri choisiront :)Vous pouvez me donner votre avis là-dessus dès maintenant en composant le 1-888-555-1234 ou en cliquant sur le bouton en bas de votre écran. Huhu! Nah, sans blague, laissez-moi un petit mot, ça me fait toujours super plaisir!_

_À très bientôt pour la suite!_

_Célianne, alias Anarkia_


End file.
